


Wall flower

by PigeonTracks



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, this is such an old fic i found and figured i would post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonTracks/pseuds/PigeonTracks
Summary: Jeff doesn't like parties, so Evan decides to just vibe with him.
Relationships: Evan/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Wall flower

Jeff sat on the dingy sofa, clutching a red cup full of Gatorade, and acted as if he was drinking alcohol every time someone passed so he wouldn't have to chat. To say he disliked parties was a stretch. It was more around the lines of an intense hatred, even a lotheing for parties. He had never liked parties, even as a kid. The crowds, the drinking, the small chat, having to keep a smile on your face and act like you're having fun- he found it exhausting. In fact, he was only here for Evan and Vinny. 

Looking over at the two, it seemed as if they were having fun; Vinny had his back turned to Jeff, and was chatting up a group of people in the corner, and Evan seemed to be telling a story to one or two friends, gesturing with his hands as he talked, nearly spilling his drink. Jeff looked back down at his own cup and took a sip. He was certainly glad they were enjoying themselves, but he simply wanted to leave. Of course, he wouldn't leave though, he was the designated driver. 

A few more minutes passed, and Jeff finished his Gatorade, setting the empty cup on the floor. Getting up from the couch, he left the room, walking down the hall, away from the music and the chatter. He'd just find a quiet place and wait it out, scrolling through his phone until the battery died.

Eventually, he found an empty bedroom, shut the door behind him, and flopped on the bed.

Finally, some peace and quiet…

His moment of relaxation didn't last for long, as someone knocked at the door after only a few minutes.

'Lovely, some couple probably wanting to screw around-' he thought bitterly to himself.

“Come in-" He yelled hesitantly, sitting up and ready to leave. 

The door opened, and to Jeff's surprise, Evan poked his head in, before stepping inside and closing the door behind him with a click. Walking over, Evan plopped down on the edge of the bed beside Jeff.

“So, uh… how are you man? Everything ok?” He asked, cocking his head.

Jeff sighed. “I'm ok… just… you know, just wanted to get away from the noise for a moment.”

“Ok, ok-" Evan replies. He quietly fiddles with his hands in his lap, staying silent for a moment.

“Sorry for dragging you along-" He says suddenly, looking up at Jeff.”I know how much you hate crowds and shit, we just hoped you'd have fun…” Evan trails off.

Jeff clicked his phone off, setting it on the bed beside him. “I'll be ok.” He answers. “I'm just going to hang out here for a while, ok?” He goes silent, and the only noises in the room are the muffled music and chatter outside the door. Evan doesn't move to get up, glancing around the room before looking back at Jeff.

“I can just… Stay here with you for a bit, if you'd like.” Evan says, giving him a small grin.

That comment takes Jeff completely by surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting Evan to want to stay-

“I mean- yeah, sure- you can just go back whenever you want-"

Evan nods. “Well, I want to make sure you don't just feel like we just left you, that's really rude."

Jeff shrugs. He was pretty used to it. “Oh, I dunno, it happens a lot, and it doesn't really bother me.” He mutters awkwardly. 

Laying back across the bed, Evan stares at the ceiling. Jeff can hear a couple of people chatting outside the door, and one of them laughs. He felt bad for having Evan stay with him, he could be missing out on a good night, and it would be Jeff's fault-

Jeff sniffs, rubbing a sleeve across his eyes. At the quiet noise, Evan turns back to Jeff. 

“Are you sure you're ok?” He asks, worry creeping into his voice.

“Yeah, Yeah- I'm fine.” Jeff assures him. “It's just dumb, I'm being dumb.”

Evan sits back up, scooting closer to Jeff. “It's ok, you're not being dumb-" He says quickly.

“I'm sorry, I just… no-one's ever really wanted to just sit with me at parties, you know, cause I always end up doing…” He pauses and gestures to the empty bedroom. “This. Hiding out till it's done.”

There's a pause from Evan before he replies. 

“Well, you don't have to worry anymore- I'll stay with you-" 

Jeff smiles for the first time that night. Suddenly, the night seems to fly by as they sit and chat- and Jeff finds he isn't simply waiting for the party to be over, but actually enjoying it. 

Perhaps they weren't as bad after all.


End file.
